Fall for You
by bluefay
Summary: High school AU. Homophobic Alfred found himself attracted to Arthur without meaning to.
1. The Golden Boy

This is written for destinyshiva for the usxuk Secret Santa. Thanks so much to my friend, sealedsprite for her opinions and hotbabysitter for beta-reading this!

Merry Christmas, everyone! :D

**Chapter 1 – The Golden Boy**

"_And he jumps! He shoots… HE SCORES! Let's give a round of applause for our very own Alfred Jones of Albion International High School!"_ The voice boomed from the loud speakers.

After the announcement was made, a swelling roar filled the arena – cheers and celebration on the home side, and booing and moaning from the visitor's side. Alfred F. Jones blew kisses at his audience as he ran to the side bench. His team had just won the high school basketball competition against the neighboring Avery High School.

Alfred grinned widely as he continued to wave enthusiastically. This was what he was meant for, winning games, having people cheering him on like a hero. Well, he was a hero, in a way. After all, his last three-pointer had saved the day.

_Life is good_, Alfred thought. He wasn't particularly tall compared to some of his team mates, but he was quick and agile on the court. In addition to the team practices and workouts, he went to the gym three times a week on his free time to be able to keep up and stay ahead of the competition. He flexed his arms in satisfaction. All the hard work paid off.

He went into the locker room and received more congratulations and slaps on the back from his team mates. He returned them, unable to keep the grin and the laugh off his face.

It always felt good to take a hot shower after a major work out, especially after a victory. He was whistling as he patted himself dry and rummaged in his locker for his uniform, groping around for his glasses. He frowned as he noted the wrinkles on his pants. He had forgotten to fold them properly again.

Alfred pulled on the slightly wrinkled dark blue plaid pants. He tucked his white shirts and put on his plain black tie loosely around his neck, like he always did. Then he shrugged into his dark blue sweater and pulled both sleeves to his elbows.

He noticed many students huddled around the school yard studying as he walked out of the gym. The exam was due to start tomorrow. He was not particularly worried. He never needed to worry about his academic. He was a science student majoring in Chemistry and he always aced all his subjects, even though he barely studied. He was soon surrounded by girls as soon as he stepped out in view. Girls fighting to get his attention, trying to talk to him or taking pictures of him.

The girls' uniforms, unlike the boys, were all in red, short plaid skirts and suspenders. He stole a glimpse at one of the girl's shapely legs and smiled again. Life, for him, was really good.

_This is the life._

* * *

><p>The sight of <em>him<em> took Arthur Kirkland's breath away.

The golden boy, Albion International High School's hero, was surrounded by girls as usual. He was really popular. He wished he could approach him and talk to him like one of those girls – but he wasn't, so he didn't. He was at the basketball match just now and was still in awe at how strong Alfred was. There was just something about Alfred that caught Arthur's attention, but he hadn't figured it out yet. His body? His hair? His looks? Or is it the cute way he smiled at the girls?

_He wishes he could run his finger through Alfred's dark blond hair…_

Arthur shook his head and blushed. He laid back against the trunk of the big tree he was under and continued his studies. Right now, his exam was more important than guys.

Alfred never once glanced or noticed the thin figure under the tree.

* * *

><p>Exam week came and went like a breeze. Alfred stretched lazily on his chair and wondered what he should do with the upcoming night. Now that exam was finished, everyone would be taking it easy for a while, preparing for the Christmas prom which was less than two months away.<p>

_Oh I know!_ There was that Fatal Frame game that Kiku Honda lent him the other day. He really should find some time to finish it and return it to Kiku.

And, speaking of the Devil, there came Kiku now.

They were from different class, but despite that, Honda Kiku was one of his closest friends. He was Japanese and had been living in America for five years now due to his father's work. Honda was at least half a head shorter than he was and thin, with short cropped black hair and brown eyes that looked bored all the time. He was usually quiet, and sometimes Alfred wondered what was going on inside that little head of his.

"Hey, what's up," Alfred said cheerfully.

Kiku showed him a game wordlessly. He was not a man with many words. It was another horror game.

"Ku… On?" Alfred read, struggling through the pronunciation.

Kiku merely nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Try it. It's fun."

"Sure," Alfred accepted the game then turned to look at Kiku. "You coming over to stay tonight, right?" he asked hopefully. Kiku was still staring at him dully and finally gave him a small nod.

As macho as Alfred may have looked, he was afraid of anything horror-related; it made one wonder why he still loved to play horror game so much. If he was going to play this game, he would need Kiku to be there with him!

"Just come over at around seven, after dinner!" Alfred slapped Honda's back, jolting the small figure a little. "I'll see you later, then, I need to go to the lab for a bit." He winked cheekily.

He loved to play with various projects, and his current one was the determination of caffeine in tea samples. He wasn't a tea lover, but his parents were, so since he didn't want to waste precious coffee on a trial experiment, he thought this would be a good start. If it worked, maybe then he'd try it on coffee.

The lab was empty, just as he liked it during this hour. He hastily put on his lab coat and set up everything he need on the table. _Let's see, beaker, tea leaves, funnel… _

After he counted out his things, he began by adding tea leaves and a small amount of water into a beaker and slowly heating them. He continued working on them, filtering the solution and adding lead acetate until he was satisfied at the result. He then added chloroform until two layers were visible in the separating funnel. He then separated the lower layer, letting the solution exposed to atmosphere so that the chloroform will evaporate. He weighted the left over residue carefully and began to note down his experiment.

Alfred breathed as he closed his notebook. He intended to experiment on a few more brand of tea leaves and compare the results.

As he was cleaning up, he snapped up his head in alarm when he felt that he was being stared at - well, more like scrutinized. He began to feel goose bumps all over. He quickly did a cross over his chest, and every gory and graphic image from his horror games came flooding into his mind all at once. A very pale scent of roses followed, and it only increased Alfred's horror.

_Are zombies going to come out? No, wait, zombies shouldn't smell like roses! Could it be some unsettled spirits?_ He was too scared to think otherwise and damn it, forget cleaning! He was dumping everything in the sink and intended to bolt for his life, if need be. He dashed out of the lab and ran right into something or someone, and they both fell onto the floor with a great deal of yelling involved. The scent of the rose was a little stronger now as Alfred thought about evil spirits roaming the empty floor. He scrambled to get up and was met by a pair of bright green eyes in front of him, and a pair of very thick, bushy eyebrows that were yelling for some trimming.

Alfred instinctively scrambled backwards, a scream threatened to escape from his throat. He covered his eyes with both hands and refused to acknowledge what was in front of him. He was looking quite unsightly at this moment and was glad that there was no one else around to witness this.


	2. Not so pleasant an encounter

Here's the long awaited chapter 2! Thanks so much for the support :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Not so pleasant an encounter<strong>

He swore, he wasn't spying, he swore to God!

Arthur Kirkland was only on his way to look for Mr. Haines, one of the science teachers, when he noticed a lone figure in the supposedly empty lab. He only took a peek, just a peek, really. He had never seen this side of Alfred before, looking so serious and concentrated. He was still staring when Alfred stiffened and ran out of the room, and knocked him down before he had any time to hide.

"Good grief! What the hell are you rushing about for?" Arthur couldn't help exclaim when he recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him, pushing himself up to his elbows. He was thinner and not as well built as Alfred, and had taken the brunt of the impact himself. He sure wasn't interested in lying on the hospital bed due to broken ribs – and he had a play to perform in less than two months!

He was answered by a girlish scream, and he looked up in surprise to see Alfred, cowering in a corner with both hands covering his face and trembling in …_ fear?_ He wasn't sure whether he should find that scene funny or pitiful coming from Alfred, but if he wasn't watching it with his own eyes, he'd have found it impossible.

Arthur cleared his throat loudly to get his attention. Alfred peeked through his fingers and only lowered his hands after a moment had passed. He breathed a long sigh of relief. Then he gave Arthur a hard stare and pointed at him as he got to his feet.

"What are you doing here? No one's ever here around this time! And you're not even a Science student," Alfred said, irritated. He crossed his arms, tapping one foot impatiently.

Arthur gave a startled blink from the floor. _Well! That was rude of him. _"The school does not belong to you, you know, I can be anywhere I want without your consent." He was also feeling annoyed at Alfred for being impolite, and lost his private affections for the boy for a moment as he got to his feet while straightening his clothes and scowling in disapproval.

Alfred must not have expected that kind of answer, because he gave several blinks before rolling his eyes and then looking away sheepishly. Arthur's heart softened at the sight of that without his permission, and he answered the rude questions anyway. "I was on the way to look for Mr. Haines and I kind of got lost." Well, that last part wasn't true, of course. "Look, I am sorry if I interrupted you, I'll just go and keep looking."

Alfred shrugged. Arthur was just about to leave when Alfred exclaimed, "Hey, aren't you that _gay_ from the Drama club? What's your name again? Kirky something?"

Arthur turned around, offended and hurt at the way Alfred drew out the word _gay_. He must have noticed him with his ex-boyfriend somewhere in the school ground! But then, his interest wasn't exactly a secret. Although the way Alfred said it made it sounds like being homosexual was a sin. Sure enough, Alfred's face was screwed up in distaste.

"You _are_, aren't you." It didn't sound like a question, but more like an accusation to Arthur's ear. He didn't believe he had done anything to deserve such discrimination.

Arthur's nose flared in defense. Yes, he was not straight, but he didn't have to sound so disgusted by the fact. "So? What is wrong with that? Do you have anything against homosexuals?"

"Nothing. Just that I hate gays. Disgusting group of peeps, if you ask me." With that, Alfred stomped off, leaving a dumbfounded Arthur behind.

_Of all the nerve! He would not fall for him even if he was the last guy on earth!_

* * *

><p>It started a month ago, when Arthur was on his way home.<p>

Alfred was very popular in school, being a star player in their basketball team. Now, one might wonder how was it that Arthur, who spent most of him time in the library or with the drama club, would ever be interested in basketball. To be frank, he wasn't. His walk home took him past the basketball arena, and one day, he couldn't help but be attracted to the wild cheers coming from the direction of the open doors. He only went in there out of curiosity.

What he saw took his breath away.

His school's number fifty was running fast, dribbling circles around the other team. There was firm determination in his eyes, whenever he came close enough to Arthur's corner of the court that he could see them, and yet a joyful, insatiable smile. Fifty chucked the ball, aiming at the basket that was more than half a court away in a last ditch long shot. The aim was true. There was a deafening cheer from the audience, just as the referee blew his whistle and the game ended. Arthur did not know much about basketball, but it wasn't hard to figure out that his school had just won.

But all the while, his eyes never left number fifty. He was tall and well built, with blond hair, matted with sweat. A pair of glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose that slipped downwards a bit, probably due to sweat. Arthur didn't know who he was, had never seen him around school, but he heard the loud chant of "Jones! Jones! Jones! Alfred Jones!" afterward and got a name for his new favorite number.

The player laughed, cheered along with his teammates. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he stared on.

That was Arthur's first impression of Alfred.

Ever since then, Arthur's heart would skip a little whenever he saw Alfred on the school ground – and now that he'd caught his first glimpse, Alfred always seemed to be around. It'd only skip a little, just a little, and he tried to push the sensation and the signals it broadcasted away. Under normal circumstances, Arthur might be glad to be able to talk to him. But he didn't feel any joy now.

_Apparently, he isn't so friendly around guys who are not straight,_ Arthur thought glumly.

* * *

><p><em>Eww! What's up with that guy! Why does he smell of roses?<em> _That was just not normal! _Alfred thought in disgust. _Urgh! Gay! Really! What's wrong with these gays? Can't they see what they are missing? How can they prefer flat chest to those wonderful boobs?_

The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt. He could feel the first wave of nausea hit him like seasickness. He covered his mouth and stifled the urge to throw up. The thought of a guy touching him with a not-so-pure intention creeped him out further, dredging up unpleasant distant memories he'd rather not relive. He shook his head, and the memories retreated. He didn't want to be reminded of that – not now, not ever.

He wondered whether he was being overly rude just now. He _did _see the pain flickering in Arthur's eyes, but he didn't care and continued on. He couldn't help it. He really, really hated gays!

Arthur was actually pleasant looking, with light blond hair and emerald green eyes. It was no wonder that he was the prince of the Drama club, being lead in all the plays, and, he had to admit, a good actor as well. Arthur was just a little shorter and thinner that he was – he'd been surprised that his eyes leveled with the top of Arthur's head when he stood up just now. His slender build had made him look smaller, somehow.

The child inside Alfred sprang out, and he thought of something he might do to Arthur, if he was to see him again.

He smirked.

It was a few days later when Arthur saw him again. He was unprepared.


	3. Kind if weird, kind of irritating

I realised I forgot to place page breaks in between paragraphs for my last chapter. So fail! I hope my recipient like how this chapter turn out. I tend to have the habit to stray off from topic.

By the way, I had a confession to make. This is my first time writing a fanfic. And I wouldn't have started one if my friend didn't encourage me to join the usxuk secret santa event. I enjoyed writing this and looking up topics on Science projects (for chapter 1) cause I wasn't a science student myself. The poetry mentioned below was one of my syllabus for my literature class back then. All right, you are probably tired of my rambling by now. Let's start the story, shall we?

**Chapter 3 - Kind of weird, kind of irritating**

Arthur went to the library intending to look for some notes for his literature assignment - _The Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experiences _by William Black. Their teacher, Mr. Derbyshire, was expecting them to write an essay on one of the poems, and he was having trouble analysing it. Poems were never really his strong point. He preferred studying classical novels, really. The poem was far too short for his comfort, and he was already dreading how he was going to write three pages about it. On top of that, he had to find time to practice for his next play, _Romeo and Juliet_, scheduled to perform on Christmas.

Arthur loved acting. He had been in school plays ever since elementary school, and he wasn't sure what he'd do without acting. It was everything to him.

Their library was quite small, and didn't really have enough books to suit his liking. It was usually quiet during this time of the day. One could easily count the number of visitors on one hand, including himself.

He was walking down the aisle towards the literature section, which was the last few rows in the library, when he heard some small muffled sound and sighing coming from behind his target bookshelves.

_Great! Another couple making out there, _he thought in annoyance. It wasn't the first time and certainly not the last time he encountered such, such… _intruders! _He wished they would find another place to make out and leave his library in peace.

As expected, he arrived just in time to find couple tangled on the floor, with the girl's back against the book shelf, oblivious to their new audience. He couldn't recognize the guy since his back was facing him.

_Someone from the Science club?_ Arthur wondered, by the look of the guy's long white laboratory cloak. _Never thought the nerds would be this open. But hey, the back looks a bit familiar._

Arthur cleared his throat loudly, hoping they would get the hint. Gasps and wild giggles followed as they scrambled to break apart and adjusted their clothes.

Arthur gaped when he recognized who they were. Or rather, who _he_ was. If he had known, he would most likely avoid this embarrassing confrontation.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked up in annoyance and prepared to scowl at the person who interrupted his fun.<p>

Alfred's eyes narrowed when he recognized him.

_Arthur! What was he doing here!_ He found himself asking the same question as that first encounter.

Then a wicked idea came over him. _Let's give him a live show, shall we? Let him see what he's been missing,_ he mused.

Making a point to ignore Arthur, he turned back to the brunette girl, Margery or Mag or something like that. He couldn't remember her name, and didn't bother to. He tilted her chin and gave her a deep kiss. The girl was surprised at the sudden passion from Alfred but quickly kissed him back, her fingers entwined into his hair.

Alfred made sure that Arthur could see them clearly while they kissed, hot and tongue and all. He dared himself to glance out of the corner of his eyes and noticed how red Arthur's face had become. He looked like someone had just slapped him on the face, but he made no sign of leaving.

Feeling somewhat annoyed, Alfred started to unbutton the brunette's blouse and slid a hand in. Then finally, he heard footsteps scurrying away.

He should be feeling satisfied but why was he feeling so irritated. His mood spoiled, he pushed the girl roughly aside and earned himself a slap on the face and a crying partner.

_Great,_ he thought. Then he was alone. He kicked the bookshelf, and decided to go to the science lab to study his tea leaves. Visiting the lab and working on something was what he usually did whenever he was feeling restless. The weird chemical scent in the lab always had a way to calm his mind.

On the way out of the library, he saw Arthur sitting in a corner. He was flipping the book angrily, no doubt venting his anger on the poor innocent pages. Alfred was surprised, because he never thought Arthur was capable of anger. He couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of guilt.

He probably shouldn't have done what he did. That was kind of nasty. But, he also couldn't help wanting to humiliate or make a homosexual unhappy. He ruffled his hair in frustration, an unexplained irritation washed over him again like a tidal wave.

_I might regret this_, he thought as he approached the lone figure.

"_Er hem_," Alfred cleared his throat loudly.

Arthur looked up in surprise and then he looked away uncertainly, not meeting his eyes. His cheeks flamed a little.

Alfred swallowed nervously and found that he couldn't apologize. His pride would not let him. He groaned inwardly. Then he slumped down on the seat next to Arthur. Maybe he had gone too far. The sweet scent of roses Arthur wore was suffocating. He pushed his glasses on his nose awkwardly and glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur was also peeking at him through the corner of his own eyes. When Alfred caught his eyes, Arthur's eyes shifted away quickly and his ears turned a dark crimson red, followed by his cheeks which were turning pinky at an amazing rate.

_And he looked…hmm, kinda adorable in a way…_

All of a sudden, Alfred had a strong urge to touch his rosy cheeks, to feel what his skin was like under his thumb. Right there, right now. A part of his sanity was trying to stop him and force him to remember some unpleasant memories, but the usual suffocating scent did not feel so… sickly anymore. It actually felt… sweet.

Heart thumping and captivated by his expression, Alfred reached out gently under Arthur's chin, forcing Arthur to look at him straight in his eyes.

He noticed that Arthur was starting at him in alarm. He rubbed his thumb in a lazy rotation on Arthur's lips. Alfred never noticed how green Arthur's eyes were until now. Green like emeralds.

_His eye lashes are... so long. Eyebrows are a little… hmmmm… forget that! His lips are so soft. How does it feel to kiss this pair of yummy looking..._ Alfred wondered as he inched his face nearer, desiring to feel his lips on his.

Arthur's eyes were wide and his lips seemed to tremble slightly at the touch. Then Arthur shoved at Alfred. "What… what do you think you are doing, you git!"

By then, some distant and uncomfortable memories managed to squeeze themselves into Arthur's sanity and snapped him out of his desire. Alfred broke off abruptly and blinked at him.

_Oh my fucking God! The hell am I doing? _Why, he had come close to… _kissing_ Arthur!_ What the fuck was I thinking!_ Alfred thought, horrified. He dashed out of the library without a backward glance, wanted to get as far away from Arthur as possible.

He went to the lab to work on his tea samples, and when he was still ruffled and on edge when he ran out of things to do there, headed home to beat some zombies into submission.

Maybe if he scared himself enough, the dark memories would disappear forever.


	4. One Sunday Morning

Thanks so much for the comments on the previous chapters. That's very encouraging! :D Here's chapter 4. I didn't realised how short this chapter is until I uploaded now! =_="

**Chapter 4 – One Sunday Morning**

Arthur was lying on his bed after dinner, still thinking of how close Alfred had come close to kissing him that afternoon, his heart pattering irregularly. _He was trying to kiss me, right?_ It didn't make any sense, though, considering how much Alfred disliked him. But then, he couldn't control this goofy grin on his face right now, which made even less sense. _Or maybe, maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought he did?_

He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight, but he was still feeling restless. Tea! He needed some tea! He went down to the kitchen to make some. Tea always has some secret element that calmed him down. He dug around the cabinet until he found an old tin of left over English Breakfast tea. He sighed. _This would have to do for now. _The tea was not as fragrant anymore, but it was better than nothing. The warmth of the tea on his lips reminded him again of how Alfred had touched his lips.

As sleeping seemed futile, he thought he might as well work on his literature assignment. He flipped through his notes, trying to make sense of the poetry, "Infant Sorrow" by William Blake.

"Honestly, why did the school have to choose _William Blake_'s poetries to study at all?" he mumbled to himself.

After a while, he gave up and tried to study his script instead. He read the lines over and over again, building up his memorization until he could recite them with ease.

It didn't feel long before he saw the first hint of light shine through his window. He hadn't sleep at all the night before, but surprisingly, he didn't feel tired at all.

Arthur was glad it was the weekend, but at the same time, he was disappointed. No school meant he would not be able to see Alfred and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the thought.

He glanced at the clock on his bed room wall and noticed that it was almost seven in the morning. His parents should be up any moment, and would expect him to be ready for their breakfast get together. He took a quick shower and came out just in time to hear his mother calling him.

"Just a minute, Mother," he called down in response.

His hair was still damp after he was done, his blond hair looking as messy as ever. He shrugged into a coat and went out to meet his parents. The weather was already chilly, but there was no sign of snowing yet.

It was a thirty minute drive to Fleur De Lys, a café that had opened about a year ago. It was situated at the corner of the town, hidden away from the hustle and bustle. He could still remembered that day when his parents arrived home and announced excitedly how they had discover a new gem. After that, they had been reporting to Fleur De Lys every Sunday for breakfast, without fail.

It was only late November, but the café was already bursting with Christmas decorations. A holly and ivy wreath hung on the door, and a small Santa figure holding a black board with _Soup of the day: Tomato _scribbled across it stood beside it.

The little bell chimed softly as they entered the café. A fire was burning bright and warm at the fireplace, making the café feel cozy. _Twelve Days of Christmas_ was playing softly in the background. The setting was vintage, with a bare minimum of wooden tables and chairs. Small cakes and bars lined the inside of the glass counter. A small Christmas tree with colorful lighting sat at the corner.

_Christmas comes early for Fleur De Lys. _Arthur smiled.

He loved how they had so many choices of tea available, but best of all, it was quiet. Not many people came to this café, and often they were the only customers. They always occupied the table at the far corner, and as always, Arthur took the seat facing the front of the café to people watch through the windows.

He ordered some English Breakfast tea and an English benedict egg. His father was already absorbing himself in his morning newspaper, and his mother in her novel. That was how his family spent time together. Reading. He took out his copies of _Jane Eyre, _a classic he had begun reading some time ago and never seemed to be able to finish for various reasons.

He had barely gotten through the first page of his reading, however, when a commotion outside caught his attention. He looked up, distracted. Two guys were having a heated argument, from the way it looked.

The man with shoulder length blond hair looked like he was trying to kiss the other man, but was shoved away roughly. The elder man then grabbed his wrist and pulled, trying to drag him away.

Arthur squinted his eyes and gasped aloud when he realized it was Alfred. His sudden jump cause his parents to gasp. He apologized to his parents and muttered a quick "be right back", and dashed out without waiting for a response from either of them.

"Please! You don't understand!"

"I said, _let go_!"

Arthur got out just in time to see Alfred land a blow on the man's face.


	5. Memories

I introduced three new characters in this chapter. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 5 - Memories**

Alfred fumed. He still couldn't believe his luck. He was only out for a stroll, getting some burgers from McDonald's for breakfast when he was stopped by _him_! He never wanted to see that man's face again. He rubbed his mouth furiously at the thought of how it was tainted by that freak.

After he gave the man what he deserved on the face, he had stalked away from the staring eyes of the crowds they had drawn in. He no longer had any appetite for burgers. He just wanted some damn coffee. A mixture of disgust and hatred enveloped his body. He felt a shiver and hugged himself. He sat down heavily on the curb, not really caring if anyone saw or not.

He was never as discriminated as this before, harboring unpleasant feelings toward homosexuals. Before that happened, he never really cared about anyone's sexuality. Alfred, like most normal guys, enjoyed the company of girls and kept secret stashes of pornography hidden under his bed, but that was the limits of his thoughts on the subject before...

_It was about this time as well_, Alfred thought, frowning. Seeing him again had reminded him of the memories that he was trying so hard to seal in the depths of his mind.

* * *

><p>Five years ago, he was at a Christmas party with his friends and some seniors at a local cafe. He remembered taking a break from dancing and on his way to the washroom. Then, this older guy, Francis Bonnefoy, with shoulder length blond hair, had approached him when he was alone. He had smooth talked him easily and managed to convince Alfred into meeting him after that. He was good looking enough, and Alfred wasn't thinking that much, either.<p>

Francis had expressed his interest in Alfred romantically on their first meeting, kissing Alfred gently after his vocal confession. Alfred was surprised that he did not exactly _dislike_ this feeling, even though he was being kissed by a guy.

He was still confused with his feelings at first, but had gradually come to accept Francis after a few more dates. Nevertheless, Alfred had insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. Even though he had decided to have a relationship with a guy, he was not ready to let anyone know just yet. He was sure he would be the laughing stock in school if anyone found out. Francis, on the other hand, did not believe in secrecy. He would always try to put his hands around Alfred, and even went as far as kissing Alfred in public. Alfred's protests were usually futile.

One day, he appeared in Alfred's school, looking for Alfred. Alfred had turned green at the sight of him and feared that Francis would do something inappropriate. True enough, he had greeted Alfred by planting a big kiss on his lips in front of everyone. He wasn't able to run in time. It had been hell after that. Words spread like wild fire in an oil field about how he was seen kissing a guy. He was infamous after only a day.

It was unfortunate that someone managed to take a picture of that particular moment with their phone, and that picture had been posted on the notice board for the whole school to see. Like it was some breaking news.

At first, he was only being laughed at and taunted at for being gay. He only needed to duck his head and avoid looking at anyone in the eyes to get around the mess. He thought he would be able to take this until it became old news.

He was wrong. The situation had worsened when someone started dumping Slushies on him, then others started following suit. Even people who he didn't know would pick on him. His locker was vandalized with glue and graffiti, and when he finally managed to pry it open, the text books and belongings inside were utterly destroyed, shredded into unusable pieces. _I AM GAY _was scribbled inside in bright red.

There were also thumb tacks hidden inside his sport shoes, which he had unfortunately missed, causing minor injuries on his toes. Other passersby would deliberately bump into his shoulder very hard. There were fresh new notes everyday under his desk with the phrase, _Gays are not welcome here_. Even his own friends had started to shun him. He stopped going to basketball practice because his team mates refused to pass the ball to him.

He kept on telling himself that he could take this. He _would _take this. He would not let this get to him.

However, one day after school hours, he was half dragged, half carried to the roof top of the school building by a few seniors. They had stripped him until he was only left with a pair of boxers, and left him there with the door locked. He tried to shout and scream for help, but no one came. It was, after all, after school hours, and most students had already left the campus. He was delirious with fever when the janitor found him the next day.

The school called his parents when they found him, and they rushed to the school to fetch him after having stayed up all night, endlessly worrying. He was so traumatized after that, he refused to go to school and stayed at home. He had also severed any links with Francis. His parents finally decided to move to another area and transferred him to his current private school to let him start all over.

It had taken him a long time to pick himself up. And just as he was about to have a life, he had to meet Francis again.

_He never wanted to see that fucker again, _he thought as he clenched his fists.

* * *

><p>Arthur was panting hard. He had finally caught up with Alfred, he thought as he saw Alfred sitting alone by the road side. He was not used to all that running.<p>

_Should I start doing some exercise? _he wondered.

"Why, hey there, Arthur! Fancy meeting you here!" A cheerful voice said from behind.

It was Feliciano Vargas, a senior from his drama club. He was with another senior, Ludwig Beilschmidt, a tall guy, with his blond hair slicked back who was looking down at Arthur with a frown on his face. Vargas was always clinging to Beilschmidt, which made Arthur wondered about their relationship.

"Hello, Vargas! How are you?" Arthur greeted politely.

"Great great~! How many times do I need to tell you to just call me Feli? By the way, how's your preparations for the play? Everything going smoothly? Do let me know if you need any help!" Vargas exclaimed, as bouncy as ever.

Arthur groaned inwardly, this was just bad timing as he eyed Alfred not far away.

"Everything is going good here. I had most of the lines memorized. Thanks for your offer, though."

"We were just on our way to Fratini to have some pasta," Vargas exchanged glances with Beilschmidt before continuing, "How about joining us?"

Arthur declined politely.

"All right, I'll see you in school, then. Have a great day!"

When they left, Arthur couldn't be more glad. He started to walk toward Alfred but found that he was no longer there. He looked around and couldn't find any sign of him at all. Disappointed, he went back to the café. He wondered where Alfred was now.

* * *

><p>Alfred went home, straight home, feeling grumpy. He was not prepared to find Francis lingering outside his doorway. He quickly turned to leave, hoping Francis did not see him, but he was too late.<p>

Francis grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's talk, please?" he begged.

"What the hell! How did you fucking find me? And there is nothing to talk about." Alfred tried to fling off his hand, but Francis was holding him with a death grip. He was looking at Alfred as if his life depended on it. It was then Alfred noticed how Francis had seemed so much older and he had lines under his eyes that were never there before.

Alfred's heart softened. "Fine, just five minutes. Say what ya want and leave me in peace. Now, let go of my hand!" This time, Francis did let go of his hand.

"Oh god, Alfred. I just wanted to apologize for what happened before. You have no idea how sorry I am. I had been trying so hard to look for you, but you were gone! I couldn't find you anywhere. I couldn't believe it when I saw you today, and I thought, this must be God giving me another chance," he said desperately.

Alfred didn't say anything. He was looking down instead and not meeting his eyes. He was feeling quite torn at this moment.

When Alfred didn't say anything, Francis continued, "You meant a lot to me and I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I didn't know any of that would happen. I… I just wanted to apologize, that's all. I won't appear in front of you after this. Do you think there will any chance of forgiving me? _S'il te plaît, pardonnes moi de t'avoir blesser_?"

"I don't know, Francis. What happened had affected me too fucking much. Maybe one day, I might find the heart to forgive ya. And maybe not. But definitely not now," Alfred declared and refused to look him in the eyes.

"That's as best as I could ever ask for. Thank you for listening. I'll leave now."

And he left, but not after looking at Alfred in despair and leaving a very confused Alfred behind.

That night, Alfred tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Even though Francis was the reason for his change, he found that he couldn't really hate him, not after how he had apologized. But he wasn't sure he was ready to forgive him. Not yet. And Alfred is not going to suddenly welcome the homosexual community after just one night.


	6. Trigger

This chapter is gonna be... a little short but I promised, the next will be longer!

**Chapter 6 - Trigger**

Arthur was schedule to meet Vargas at a café to go over their performance when he saw him there. It was the older man who was having an argument with Alfred earlier. He was openly flirting with the café's waitress, causing the woman to giggle like a teenage girl.

On impulse, he wanted to approach the man right then and there. He wanted so much to ask him about his relationship with Alfred. On the other hand, what was Alfred to him? Did he have any cause for asking at all? Arthur felt torn. But the curiosity was eating at him and he _had _toknow!

Furthermore, Vargas had yet to arrive, and so he decided to approach the man's table, all the while putting together the proper phrasing.

"Hello there," Arthur greeted, nodding at the man politely.

The man looked up in surprise and then he gave him a huge smile.

"_Boujour_! You are a little young to be taking interest in me, no?" he winked.

Arthur's mouth dropped open in shock. Then his face flushed. _I wasn't- no I wasn't! _He felt like killing himself for giving such embarrassing impression. He was certainly _not_ trying to court him!

"No! You must have misunderstood my intention. I merely wanted to have a talk with you," Arthur tried to explain, his face still red from embarrassment.

"Oh ho! Have a sit then, young one," he motioned Arthur to sit beside him. "Then we can have our little chit chat."

_What a…! _Arthur took the seat opposite him instead. "Erm, it's all right, I will just sit here, if you don't mind," Arthur said hesitantly.

_This man is French, _Arthur realized with distaste. He was never fond of French. _Bloody Frogs! _"You don't know me, but I think you know my friend, Alfred? My name is Arthur Kirkland by the way," he said tightly. But he must endure, for now.

At the mention of Alfred's name, the man's face turned very grave and he was quiet for a while. "Oh, where are my manners, I am Francis Bonnefoy. It is very nice to meet you, _mon ami_." Arthur noticed his smile seemed a little strained now compare to the previous easy going attitude. "How may I help you?"

Arthur took a deep breath. "Pardon me for being straight forward, Mr. Bonnefoy. But I happened to see you and Alfred arguing not too long ago. Do you mind me asking you what happened? You see, I am a little worried about him."

"Did something happen to him? Is he all right?" Bonnefoy asked frantically. He sounded worried.

_Oh! Something big definitely happened between them. _

"He _is _fine. Don't worry, I only wanted to ask what happened so maybe I can, perhaps, help him?" Arthur tried to reassure him.

Bonnefoy seemed relieved for a while, then he slumped down on his seat and looked very sad.

"It was all my fault..."

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck is he doing with that old man? <em>Alfred thought angrily when he chanced upon Arthur sitting in a café with Francis. He didn't know why he was feeling this angry at seeing them together. _They even look like they're having a great time!_ Alfred clenched his teeth as he continued to watch them.

_Is that old man trying to hit on Arthur? God, is he doing this to every guy? How the hell did they know each other anyway? _Question after question ran through Alfred's mind, and he felt more irritated than ever. _That is why I hate gays! They sure seem to have a way of finding each other. _

He tried to kick on a pebble on the ground, but accidentally hit the side walk instead. He yelled in pain, feeling annoyed and frustrated. _This is annoying, I need to come out with something fun_, he thought.

Then a brilliant idea flashed brightly in his mind. A wicked idea, actually. But how far was he willing to go? _As far as it takes, duh. No point in starting this game if I am gonna do it half-assed._

Alfred grinned, his mood lightening greatly.

He was suddenly in an appetite for some burgers and fries and an extra-large Coke. He was in a very good mood now, after the plan was formulated in his mind.

He couldn't wait to share it with Kiku.

* * *

><p>"You're crazy," was all Kiku said after Alfred related his plan to him.<p>

"Why? I thought it was a great idea!" Alfred pouted a bit.

"Do you want the whole school to misunderstand you? What do you hope to achieve? I can only see trouble here and I think this prank is very bad," Kiku stated disapprovingly.

"Ah don't you worry about them. I'll explain to my team mates first - give them a head up about what's going on. Heck, they might be able to help me!" Alfred said brightly.

Kiku sighed, "I don't care anymore. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." With that, he went on to polish his _katana_. He was in the middle of polishing his father's old Japanese artifacts collection when Alfred came over exclaiming loudly that he just thought of some _great _ideas.

Kiku disapproved of this wholeheartedly, but couldn't help wondering where this would lead to. Maybe this would teach Alfred a lesson. Anyhow, there would certainly be a show to watch! Kiku's lips curled up in a small smile as he polished, ignoring Alfred's noisy chatter.


	7. Ignorance is bliss

I really enjoy writing this chapter. I hope you all do as well :D**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 – Ignorance is bliss**

Arthur was deep in thought. He was still thinking about what that frog told him the other day about Alfred. He still found it hard to believe, but if it was true, then it meant there might still be chance. Could he change Alfred if he tried hard enough? Should he ask Alfred? _No_, he decided. _This is too personal to ask_.

Arthur was just rounding the corner to attend his drama club when he noticed Alfred leaning on the wall outside his classroom, flashing him a bright smile, teeth and all.

_Huh?_

Arthur's heart pounded loudly and he cursed himself at his weakness. He took a step backward. Something must be wrong, because Alfred would never smile at him that way. He peered at him with suspicious eyes, hugging his script tightly to his chest, ready to bolt if anything happened.

If Alfred noticed anything, he just kept quiet.

"Yo Arthur, my man!" Alfred greeted cheerfully.

_Er.. My man? What? Are we that good enough of friends yet? Very suspicious, indeed. Well, play it cool. Play it cool, for God's sake!_

"Hi," Arthur squeaked. His face turned beet red and he wished there was a hole so he can bury himself in said hole forever.

Alfred merely chuckled and winked at him.

Arthur's mouth dropped open. Something is definitely wrong. His mind was in chaos and he was on the verge of melting from Alfred's oh-so-bright and sunny smile. He slapped himself awake mentally and gulped.

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinking…" Alfred drawled as he moved in closer to him until they were only inches apart. Alfred was fighting the urge to flinch and at the same time, keeping his smile intact. Only <em>God <em>knew what emotion was running through Alfred right that very minute. Arthur was backing away whenever he advanced, which was not making things easy for him. He advanced until he trapped Arthur against the wall and he couldn't run away any more.

Arthur's eyes were darting from left to right, looking for a way out. Alfred put his hands on either side of Arthur, making a point that there was no escape. In the end, Arthur only looked down at his chest. His cheeks were faintly pinkish and he could swear steam was coming out of his ears.

_This is harder than I thought, _Alfred thought.

"As I was saying…" He tried to sound alluring as he tilted Arthur's chin so he was looking at him straight in the eyes. For a moment, Alfred found himself lost in Arthur's emerald eyes. He shook his head. _Whoa! Get a grip, Jones! Ok, now here comes the difficult part. _Arthur's eyes were glistening with obvious shyness and for a second there, he felt something weird going through his heart. He quickly dismissed the unexplained feeling as soon as it showed any hint of surfacing.

_Well I don't have to touch him more than that. I can bear with this._

Alfred leaned in. The scent of rose from Arthur didn't feel so suffocating anymore. Maybe Alfred had finally gotten used to it. His lips almost grazed Arthur's ear as he whispered, "You wanna hang out later? Maybe we can go grab a drink from the café? Or hit the arcade?"

As predicted, there was a brief silence as Alfred waited for Arthur to make his decision. Well, he was confident that Arthur will give him a positive answer.

Sure enough, Arthur gave a very curt nod and looked down at his feet after that. "So I'll see you after your rehearsal," Alfred said, glancing at his watch, "Let's say about two? I'll pick you up, okay?"

Arthur's head bobbed up and down again, but he still refused to look at Alfred.

"Then, see ya later!" Alfred grinned and hopped away, missing the silly grin on Arthur's face.

* * *

><p>Alfred was grinning from ear to ear. He was excited, like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. Everything was going according to plan. He hummed a nonsense tune under his breath as he walked towards the drama club room.<p>

He was early, so he listened to his iPod while waiting, leaning on the far wall lazily as he scrolled through his songs for something to do. He knew Kiku was still against his current prank, but he didn't care. Life was too short not to have some fun while we can. It was no big deal really, He was only going to get close to Arthur, find out some of his dirty secrets, publish them to the whole school, make him fall in love with him, then dump him like hot coal. No big deal at all. The tricky part was himself, really. He had developed quite a bit of homophobia thanks to his past. There will be some touching involved, no doubt, but he didn't think it would be anything he can't handle. He'd try to _avoid _touching him as much as possible. No big deal at all! It was the thought of the result that kept him going.

He scrolled through his song list, finally settling down on _The Beauty and the Tragedy_ by Trading Yesterday.

_For I am finding out that love, will kill and save me…_

The door to the drama club burst open, students walking out in a steady stream. He caught sight of Arthur and waved a little. He also caught the attention of other students looking at him curiously. Arthur looked a bit embarrassed from the unwanted attention. He quickly moved towards Alfred.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder where we are going.<em> Arthur thought as he followed Alfred just a step behind him. Alfred made no motion of waiting for him, walking in long strides. All Arthur could do was try to keep up, but always a step behind.

He groaned inwardly when Alfred led them into McDonald's. He was never a fast food person.

_He could have at least asked me where I would like to eat,_ Arthur thought gloomily as he stared at the McDonald's clown mascot, waving at him with a silly smile.

Alfred, oblivious to his thoughts, walked straight to the counter, ordered three double cheese burgers and extra-large fries with an extra-large Coke, although, he _did_ turn and ask Arthur what he wanted to eat after that.

Arthur gulped. Fast food, especially burgers, was the last thing on his mind for a tea break. He much preferred having tea and scones. But he didn't want Alfred to think of him as a spoiled child so he forced himself to order an apple pie with… Lipton tea. That was just sad for a tea choice. Alfred was gentleman enough to carry their tray of food to a corner table by the glass window.

Without waiting further, Alfred dug into his first burger hungrily and devoured it within seconds. Arthur raised an eyebrow. He wanted to tell him that he should enjoy and savor his food more, but thought better of it. He had barely started on his own apple pie when Alfred excused himself and went to the counter to order two more burgers. He came back with a huge grin on his face.

"You sure can eat," Arthur commented as he cut into his crusty pie with the small plastic knife and fork he requested from the waitress. Alfred was looking at him as though he had grown a tail.

"Why the heck are you using knife and fork in a fast food restaurant?" Alfred asked between bites, "You eat them like this!" He popped a small piece of apple pie from Arthur's plate into his already-full mouth."Wusim ham!"

Arthur blushed a little at his sudden act. Does he mean _using hands?_ Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. He looked like a child! _Though he does need help with table manners, _he thought as he eyed the mess Alfred made on the table.

After eating, they talked a little about school, their club activities, their hobbies, and so forth. Alfred was really cute - the way he got excited over small things; the way his cheeks flushed with excitement when he was talking about Marvel Super heroes was too adorable. Arthur smiled. The food was bad, Arthur admitted, but he had a great time, spending them with Alfred. He pondered on whether to ask Alfred about the incident, but was too chicken to do so. It really wasn't his business, after all.

Arthur wasn't entire stupid. He _knew _he should be wary of this sudden change in Alfred's behavior. But he was allowed to bath in bliss for a while, right? What was the point of worrying about something he didn't know?

* * *

><p>Shucks, that wasn't so <em>bad<em>.

Alfred admitted that he wasn't really fond of Arthur, but he didn't dislike him, either. _If only he wasn't gay_. He thought they might even be able to become friends if circumstances were different, but Alfred couldn't help himself, he just _couldn't_ accept homosexuals anymore.

He flopped onto his bed and grabbed for his PS3 controller. He started up his save _Half-Life _game mechanically, but found that he couldn't really concentrate on the game and threw aside his controller in frustration. He then attempted to read his Spiderman comic, which was already opened wide on his bed.

His bed was a mess, really, with comics, controllers, and books splayed around. He should really tidy them up a bit, but he was way too lazy. He was bored. He couldn't concentrate on his game, or any comics, and found himself thinking of… Arthur.

His phone rang, indicating the arrival of a new message.

_Thanks! I had a great time. Arthur Kirkland_

The message was short. Alfred couldn't help but smile when he read them again. And again. And again. He started to type a reply.

_Uh oh, why am I feeling so happy?_ Oh ya, he was happy because Arthur seemed to be falling for him. Of course, that was why he was happy, right? There is no freaking way he would be feeling anything more than that.

_I need to get a grip. No way am I making the same mistake again. Ever._


	8. Is this a Mistake?

Again, thanks for the comments! This chapter kinda get out of control... .

**Chapter 8 – Is this a mistake?**

"_Can I hang out at your place today? – Alfred Jones."_

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, this is not happening!<em> Arthur groaned inwardly as he stared down helplessly at several black, charcoal like lumps. Unidentifiable products.

Arthur was cleaning up the mess he had made in kitchen - mainly streaks of flour, broken eggs on both the counter and the floor, spots of oil on the stovetop. He had completely forgotten about his scones in the oven and burnt them, again. This must have been his third attempt this morning.

The clock stared down mercilessly at him as its hands moved forward. It was already nine, Alfred was supposed to arrive at half past that. There was no more time to bake another batch. He took a piece of the unidentified black lumps and bit into it.

_Well, it wasn't too bad. A little on the burnt side. A little... hard to chew. But overall, not too bad,_ he thought. Nothing that couldn't be covered with the help of some sweet jam and cream. He whipped up some cream and put it in the fridge. _And there's the home made strawberry jam made by Mother._

He hastily threw the baked products onto a nice plate and rushed to take a quick shower. He didn't forget to spray a little bit of _DSH Dirty Rose_ on the base of his neck. He rubbed on it with his thumb so the scent would spread and won't be too strong.

_Ding dong. _

Arthur ran for the door as fast as he could.

"Yo…?" Alfred started to say, and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Arthur's half bare chest. Arthur wondered what he was staring at and gaped in surprise when he realized he had forgotten to button up his own shirt.

"Oh, bugger, sorry! Please come in!" He blushed and hastily buttoned them up. "And stop staring, will you," he frowned, "there's nothing to look at!"

_Is this git laughing at me?_ He thought when he noticed how Alfred was covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he walked into Arthur's house.

"Say, can I use the washroom?" Alfred mumbled.

"You can use the one in my room."

* * *

><p>Alfred was filling the sink with cold water.<p>

_Arthur's wet hair… Arthur's bare chest…_

_Why am I feeling like this? This is wrong! _He slapped his own cheeks until they were red and dunked his head in the basin filled with cold water, trying to cool down the burning desire that was eating at his body.

_Cool down, Alfred Jones! What the hell are you thinking?_ he thought and splashed more water onto his face. _STOP IT! _he commanded himself to no avail.

That particular image of Arthur imprinted deep into his mind. He was ashamed to admit that he felt excited from seeing Arthur's bare chest. He had wanted nothing more than to take Arthur in his arms and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay…" he chanted over and over again. Frustrated that the cold water on his face wasn't enough, he jumped into the shower fully clothed and doused himself with cold water. The water was especially icy during this time of the year, and it seemed to work as the burning feeling slowly died down.

_Oh crap, now I'm wet. I am such an idiot. I should have taken off my clothes first! Well, I guess I'll have to borrow something of Arthur's until they can dry out. How am I going to explain this? _he groaned.

As expected, Arthur was surprised to find him emerge from the washroom, completely drenched.

"What happened in there?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much, I took a fall," Alfred said coolly. "You have any clothing I can borrow?"

"Oh... yes, of course." Arthur was still looking at him strangely when he passed him a towel, sweatpants and a simple t-shirt.

"Well?" Alfred stared at Arthur in disbelief when he showed no sign of leaving.

"Well what?" Arthur asked, baffled.

"How am I going to change with you here?"

Arthur blushed as the realization slowly dawned on him. "All... all right..!" Then he hurried out of the room and even locked the door behind him. "I… I will go prepare some tea while you change."

_Damn it! Why does he feel so irritated! This smelled like Arthur…._ He thought as he took a deep breath, taking in the smell of rose. _Oh my fucking _God_, I have got to _stop_ this! This isn't in the plan! _he thought helplessly.

Alfred dumped his wet clothes in Arthur's washroom. He unlocked the door and hollered for Arthur that he was done. Arthur opened the door just a little and peeked into his room. He carried with him a tray of dark blocks of food(?) with jam and cream and a pot of hot, steaming tea and two small cups. He set the tray down carefully on the small table in the middle of the room and switched on the heater.

It was only then Alfred took a good look at Arthur's room. It was neat, unlike his messy one. A bookshelf lined with classic novels sat against the wall in one corner. There was also a huge collection of CDs sitting on a small shelf - and no TV. _No TV? No games? What does this guy do for fun, anyway? And what's this black stuff?_

Alfred picked up a piece of the black block and scrutinized it, wondering whether to eat it or not. The block was emitting a burnt smell.

"Do try it," Arthur pressed eagerly. "I made them myself!" He sounded quite proud of himself.

Alfred found that he couldn't say no, so he quickly threw the lump of charcoal like thing into his mouth, dreading the taste. It tasted bitter and burnt. He resisted the urge to throw up and washed the whole thing down with tea, burning his tongue instead. "Ow!"

"Well? How's the taste?" Arthur was smiling happily.

"Er… what exactly are they?"

"Why, scones, of course, and you actually need to pair it with this jam here. My mother made it herself. Or you can try this whipped cream here…"

Alfred almost fainted. _That was a scone? That was the most disgusting scone I ever taste! _He stuck out his tongue. "Uhm, that was quite... okay," Alfred lied.

Arthur's smile was killing him, and Alfred suddenly felt guilty for the deception and the possibility of hurting him. There was an awkward silence for a while as they both tried to find something to say. Arthur broke the ice first. "Let me go put on some music," he offered and stood up quickly. In his haste, he tripped over the carpet and fell over.

"Whoa!" Alfred cried out as he reached over to hold Arthur steady. But he lost his balance instead and they both fell onto the floor heavily.

"Oh bugger!"

Alfred found that they were both tangled in an intimate position, with himself on top of Arthur. His heart was beating very fast and he feared that Arthur might even hear it. His body was burning with a desire so strong that he felt that he was on the brink of losing control of himself.

Arthur was struggling to get up and failing miserably, the lower half of his body innocently brushing against Alfred's. The intimacy was more than Alfred could bear.

"Do you mind getting up?" he asked, blushing and not looking into Alfred's eyes.

"What if I said no?" Alfred murmured, brushing a few strands of hair away from Arthur's eyes. _Oh fuck! What am I doing? _Alfred's mind practically screamed at him._ I should be hating this but… Why am I enjoying this so much? _He felt confused. He stared at Arthur's lips. He had been longing to kiss him for a long time now. Something which he had not dared to admit.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Arthur whispered, his eyes opening wide.

Alfred trailed a finger along Arthur's cheek, pausing to rest on his lips, his thumb slowly massaging the pair of quivering lips. _So soft…_ His finger moved from his lips and down the column of his throat, then his collarbone, which was bared because Arthur had not buttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. _So thin… _His hand trailed back upward, reaching his jaw line and rested there. He was mesmerized once again at how beautiful he looked.

_Beautiful? _Alfred thought suddenly. _Yeah, he is one gorgeous guy! _

He _wanted_ to know how Arthur's lips would taste under his own. He caressed Arthur's face, leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Arthur's. Arthur gasped at the sudden touch.

Alfred then tasted Arthur's lips with his tongue, nudging gently at the softness and sweetness. He felt a little hot… and giddy, just like the time when he stole some of his dad's whiskey. He leaned his body downward, pressing it against Arthur's, his fingers entwined with Arthur's. He planted a kiss on Arthur's soft throat and bit on it playfully.

"Al…Alfred..?" Arthur muttered uncertainly.

Alfred only answered him by pressing his lips against his again. Arthur's lips were pressed tightly against each other and refused to let his tongue in. Alfred was not pleased.

"Open for me, Arthur," Alfred murmured as he placed a finger on his own lips.

Arthur only shook his head in dismay.

"Don't be afraid, open for me, ok?" Alfred coaxed, nibbling playfully on Arthur's lips. He slowly slid one hand downward, around his waist and tickling him a bit in the process. Arthur gave a little gasp and without waiting for a second, his tongue found his parting lips and went in. Alfred took his time exploring every inch of Arthur's mouth, tasting them. His hand tangled in Arthur's hair, cupping the back of his head with one hand. After a while, Arthur started to return his kiss, with as much passion as Alfred.

Alfred's fingers undid the buttons on Arthur's shirt skillfully, his fingers lightly brushing against Arthur's nipples. Alfred could feel Arthur arched his back slightly as he did so. He played around with one before taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking on it tenderly until it grew hard in his mouth. He took the other one and did the same. Arthur moaned in pure pleasure as Alfred strategically moved his downwards while caressing him gently, working his fingers slowly and deliberately. He felt it harden after his massage. He got excited and took Arthur's lips again, kissing him long and deep, as if wanting to devour Arthur.

He continued to rain more kisses on Arthur's neck, shoulders and down on his navel, leaving his marks wherever he went. His eyes were glazed and logic was probably the last thing in Alfred's mind right now.

"Al… Alfred...!" Arthur whimpered softly.

Then, Alfred broke apart from Arthur, flushing and panting, heart racing.

Alfred looked down at Arthur's flushed cheeks, disheveled appearance and finally registered what he had done. He was horrified. He shook with realization and was ashamed of himself. He didn't intend for any of this to happen. He had no idea what came over him but he _wanted _to devour Arthur, wholly. He actually came close to… taking him! He actually wanted to. He had let his desires took control of him.

After all, he was a healthy guy, interested in girls _only_. He _wanted _a healthy relationship. Not this! Not being gay-ish! _Shit,_ _how did it end like this?_

"He… hey, I am sorry. Are you ok?"

Arthur pulled his clothing together and said, "Give me a moment, please!" Then he finally turned to look at Alfred. "Does… does this mean… Do you… do you like me?" Arthur was having troubled speaking as he gulped nervously.

Alfred did not know how to answer.


	9. Truth is a lie

**Chapter 9 – Truth is a lie**

"OUCH!" Alfred exclaimed.

He was stunned at first and then registered the first hint of pain coming from his head. Then a white board eraser fell in front of him.

Someone threw an eraser at him! The nerve! There was roar of laughter as he glared around the classroom trying to find the perpetrator. He found who he was looking for staring down at him in annoyance in front. It was Mr Germania, his history teacher.

"Mr Jones, I know you are not interested in this subject but I would appreciate if you at least act like you are interested."

Alfred blinked and flashed his best smile, hoping _that_ would get him out of trouble. True enough, Mr Germania's glare softened. "Well, don't let me catch you not paying attention again," he grunted. "All right, class, let's go back to…"

_Geez! Like I can concentrate_! He thought.

He was too busy thinking of Arthur. He never really gave an answer to Arthur.

When Arthur had asked him, Alfred couldn't answer. He_ wants _him. That much he knew. But he wasn't sure whether that was the same as _like_. He had told Arthur that he needed some time to think about it and he had suggested that they might be better off taking a break from seeing each other for a while. He remembered Arthur looking hurt at the very idea.

Furthermore, he couldn't tell him that this all started out as trick that backfired on him. Not only did he not get any scoop on him, he had found himself hopelessly falling into a deep, dark pit. His mind was telling him that he shouldn't be interested in Arthur but his body told him otherwise.

If banging his head on the wall would give him an answer, he would gladly do so. He was also doing badly at basketball practice, missing easy shots in his stupor. At last, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he consulted in Kiku.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, man," Alfred whined miserably.

Kiku looked at him knowingly. "That's love, my friend, your so-called brilliant plan backfired, just as I had predicted," he said in a gentle voice. Then his lips curled up into an eerie smirk.

"No! I can't accept this! I am not ready for this! This wasn't supposed to happen!" Alfred cried.

Kiku put a hand on Alfred's shoulder sympathetically.

"I.. I think I need to be alone for a while," Alfred said.

Alfred walked around the school, with no destination in mind. He was deep in thought, playing his ipod on shuffle. His earpiece blasting the song _Anywhere but here _by Simple Plan loudly into his ears.

_And I wish that I could, snap my fingers, make myself disappear. Snap my fingers, get myself out of here. _Alfred sang along. _Cause I'd rather be anywhere else, anywhere else but here._

"Hola amigo!" A voice called out to Alfred. It was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. One of his basketball teammates. Antonio threw an arm around his shoulder and hit him playfully on the rib.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Alfred greeted, hitting him back.

"What's this I heard about you having a new _boyfriend_," Antonio deliberately stressed on the word boyfriend.

Alfred felt his stomach dropped and he broke out in cold sweat. _Oh crap, he had forgotten to tell them about this._

"Huh! A boyfriend! Seriously, dude, where'd you hear that?" Alfred paled.

"One of the guy from the team said he saw you with that gay from drama club in McDonalds looking like you're having a great time. There's _nothing_ going on between the two of you, right?" he frowned.

"O-of course not! I was just fooling around with him, ya know? Passing time. New experiences. I am a hundred percent straight guy." Alfred tried his best to keep his cool and shrugged casually.

"Phew! The guys were talking about making your life hell if they ever find out that you leaned on the other side. Well, I am ok either way but…. Anyway, I will explain to them that you are straight." Antonio winked, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "I should get going, see you later."

"Thanks, man! See ya."

Alfred turned away just in time to see Arthur starting at him, with a pair of most sorrowful green eyes he had ever seen. His eyes were flickered with pain. Alfred's mouth dropped opened in shocked. _Holy crap!_

* * *

><p><em>I am such a fool. A big bloody fool!<em>

"Did you mean what you said?" Arthur demanded, biting his lower lips. "You were just fooling around with me?"

_I should have known. How could I forget how much he despises homosexual. I had let bath under this bliss and let myself get into this. Well, I am not going to show how much this upset me._

Arthur tried to shrug casually and will his hand to stop shaking. "I should have known, you were never interested in guys, especially after what happened. Oh! Ah!" _Oh bugger! I didn't mean to say that! _

Arthur covered his mouth, after realizing what he had gave away. Alfred's eyes turned wide then narrowed. "What did you mean by that?" Arthur shook his head, not wanting to answer.

"What? What did you know?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulder and shook him hard. Then realization dawned as him. "It was Francis, wasn't it? He _told _you what happened!" He swore and cursed under his breath.

"Don't try to change the topic, Alfred. I want an explanation. So all this while, all the time we spent together, you were just toying with me? Am I just a toy for you? Don't I mean anything to you at all?"

_Please say no_, Arthur begged desperately in his head.

"I.. I.. yes…," Alfred admitted. "But…" He tried to explain.

"But…?"

Alfred was quiet and gave no answer. Arthur felt a sharp pang in his chest. He realized he didn't want this to end. He couldn't imagine going back to the time without Alfred by his side again, even if it was just a lie.

"So I don't mean anything to you."

Arthur was cold all over. Alfred's quietness only confirmed his fear. His eyes grew misty and he tried to blink away the tears that clouded his vision. He refused to look at Alfred, refused to let him see that he was crying.

"Goodbye then." Arthur said bitterly.

He turned and left without a backward glance. Then he let the tears run freely down his flushed cheeks. It wasn't until that moment that Arthur realized he had fallen head over heels in love in love with Alfred and also have his heart broken all in one day.

Alfred didn't try to catch up with him at all.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

If any of you are interested to listen to the song I mentioned above. The links are in my profile :D

The next chapter would be my last chapter. I couldn't believe I actually made it this far. :D


	10. Falling for You

Hi~ this is my last chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I kept on forgetting to upload this cause I had been really busy at work. Thank you so much for your comments and supports. I am already planning for my next story though it might take some time to complete. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Falling for you<strong>

Arthur's heart was heavy with sorrow. He checked his phone for the hundredth time and there was still no message from him at all. He _knew _that Alfred would not contact him again after what happened. But he couldn't help but hope that Alfred will change his mind. A tear trickled down his cheek at the thought of never seeing Alfred again.

It would be Christmas next week and he felt miserable all over again. He knew he had to pull himself together, otherwise he would not be able to perform on Christmas morning. But all he really wanted to do was just curl under the warmth of his blanket and escaped from reality.

* * *

><p>Christmas was just in three days. There was no class until after Christmas. Everyone was busy decorating the hall for the School's annual Christmas ball. There will be several performances scheduled on Christmas morning by the various clubs such as the Drama Club and the Music club.<p>

While Alfred didn't have a date yet, Christmas Ball was unsurprisingly the last thing on his mind. He wasn't sure he even had the mood to attend either. He leaned against the far wall in the hall, letting his mind wander as students rushed past him, doing last minute preparation. He didn't help. He didn't want to help.

He was going to leave early to the airport to pick up Matthew Williams, his cousin who was flying all the way from Canada to celebrate Christmas with him and his family. The young Canadian looked very much like Alfred, except his hair was longer and he had a nicer personality compared to Alfred.

"Hey, Matt. It's been so long!" Alfred gave Matthew a manly hug as soon as he came out from the arrival hall.

Matthew hugged back, "Al, I missed you! I take it everything is well for you?"

Alfred only gave him a look of sadness. This is Matthew. His cousin, his best friend. He can confide anything with him. "Let's talk about it when we get home, ok?"

That night, Alfred told Matthew everything.

"So, do you love him?" Matthew asked finally, after listened to his story.

"If I know, I won't be asking you, man," he shrugged helplessly.

"Ah I see! Let me show you something, Al," Matthew rummaged in his wallet and showed Alfred a picture of him with another guy. They were snuggled close together, with pure bliss on their expression. "That's my boyfriend," he smiled warmly.

Alfred looked at him in shocked. "Your.. your boyfriend?"

"Yep," Mathew nodded cheerily.

"How can you bear it? People looking at you two like you were freaks?" Alfred wondered aloud.

"On the contrary, we rarely care about what others think. Al, I knew better than anyone what happened to you in the past. The past is the past, you have to let go," Matthew urged. "And you are clearly in love with this Arthur guy here but you are just too stubborn to admit it." Then, he whacked Alfred hard on the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?"

"Thought you needed that," Matthew said innocently. Then he added, "What do you think is more important? Arthur or what other people think? This is your life! Ask yourself this, does people's opinion really matter _that _much? Do you want to give up Arthur just because you are afraid of what other people think? I think that is just silly."

Alfred was quiet, letting Matthew's words slowly sink in.

So _that_ was why he was feeling so irritated when he saw Francis with Arthur. He was actually _feeling_ jealous. And there was the way he was attracted to him and why he was so afraid to do anything that might hurt Arthur. And the way he panicked when Arthur overheard him talking to Antonio. He couldn't denied but he found he didn't want to lie to Arthur either. Because he had came to value Arthur more than he realized. He thought back to the time they spent together and couldn't help but smiled. Everything he ever did was just an excuse to spend time with Arthur. _Gosh, I think Matt is right. I do like Arthur. More than I realized. I am an idiot, after all._

"But I am afraid… I am still scared about what people are gonna think," he admitted to Matthew.

"Of course you would be. It's only normal to. You're human. Not everyone will be so accepting in the beginning but just give them time, eventually, the right people will come to accept it. And those who don't? Screw them!" Matthew said. "Why don't you try inviting him to the ball, Al," Matthew suggested gently.

"Will he still go to the ball with me? After how I hurt him?" Alfred wondered.

"Nothing's gonna change if you just sit there. Try calling him now!" Matthew urged.

"Now?"

"YES! What are you waiting for?"

Alfred grumbled then he dialed Arthur's number, which he memorized by heart, on his cellphone. "No answer." He repeated the calls a few times but there was still no answered. Alfred slumped down on his bed. "He is not answering! He hates me now."

"And you are just going to give up just like that? Where is your spirit? Go to his place now!" Matthew aimed a kick at Alfred.

"Ok ok! Wow, you are being so demanding today!" Alfred said as he backed away from Matthew. "Thanks for the advice, man. Wish me luck?" Then he ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Five missed calls.<em>

Arthur was curled up like a ball on his bed. He knew Alfred would try to call him but he didn't want to answer. He longed to hear Alfred's voice but he was afraid to. He wasn't sure how he would react. He just wasn't ready to. So he let his phone ring… and ring… and ring…

He felt tired. He wanted to sleep… He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

><p>After ringing the door bells at Arthur's house for three times and receiving no response, Alfred gave up. He looked up towards the window where Arthur's room was and wondered if he was there. <em>I will try to contact him again.<em>

* * *

><p>It was now Christmas, and Alfred still hadn't seen Arthur. He missed him. He had tried calling him many times but to no avail. He even messaged Arthur telling him that he wanted to see him but there was also no reply. At first he was worried that something might have happened to Arthur. However, after a second trip to his place and his parents telling him that Arthur did not wish to see anyone, he understood clearly that Arthur was avoiding him.<p>

_He will show up for the play, I know he will. _Alfred thought, folding his program book over and over again.

The hall was decorated with multi-colour lights and a large Christmas tree stood in the middle. Soon, the hall was filled with excited students, waiting to see the performances. He was looking forward to seeing Arthur again. He checked the programme book and found that the drama club will be the first to perform.

The light in the hall grew dim, signaling the start of the performance.

"Ladies and gentlemen! First up is our very own Drama Club who will be performing their rendition of Romeo and Juliet!" The announcer said loudly.

And there he was, looking elegant in his Romeo costume. Alfred had never realized how small Arthur looked until now. Arthur did not disappoint his audiences as he put on what Alfred thought was an _amazing_ show.

When the performance ended, Alfred tried to catch him backstage but to his disappointment, he wasn't able to find him.

This was starting to drive Alfred crazy, he wanted so badly to tell Arthur how he felt, especially now that he finally understood how he felt. And he didn't want to do it over the phone. He knew he have to do something. He took out his phone and tried to call again. As expected, there was no answer. _This idiot! _Then Alfred sent a message.

_Please come to the ball tonight. I need to speak to you urgently._

* * *

><p>Arthur stood at the far corner of the hall by the refreshment table that night. He sighed and wondered for the hundredth times why he was here. He <em>didn't <em>feel like attending the ball but a part of him was tugging at him, telling him to come. He really, really wanted to see Alfred again. Even if it was just a glimpse from afar.

_God forgive me, but I miss that git. _

Even though Arthur was not in the mood for celebration, but that didn't stop him from dressing up properly. So for this occasion, he had chosen to wear a grey fullback vest over a white dress shirt, with black and white striped tie underneath a black slim fit jacket blazer with peak lapel.

He glimpsed at the big clock on the wall, it was only eight o'clock in the evening. The night was still young but the dance floor was already packed with students. He still hadn't really decided whether to meet Alfred or not.

"That was a good performance, Arthur. You did a great job, as always," Vargas praised. Beilschmidt was standing behind Vargas. _Oh, they are here together, _Arthur noted.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you all." He smiled as he raised his glass of juice to Vargas.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please, is Mister Arthur Kirkland in the house?"

Arthur looked toward the stage in surprised at the mentioned of his name. Everyone had stopped doing what they were doing and looked around, whispering.

"I repeat? Is Mister Arthur Kirkland in the house?" The voice continued.

"There! There he is!" Someone exclaimed loudly.

Music began to play softly over the speaker. He recognized it as the starting music of the song _Fall for You _by Secondhand Serenade.

Arthur was still dazed and wondered what was going on. People were clearing ways in front of him all of a sudden and that was when he saw Alfred, looking so charming in his dark gray layered style slim vest over brown plaid dress shirt. The sleeves of his dress shirt were pulled to his elbows. Even his hair was slicked back neatly.

Alfred was advancing toward him, his eyes steadily holding Arthur's.

_The best thing bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

There was a loud roar in Arthur's ears as he tried to absorb what was happening. Students were whispering excitedly to each other. And Alfred was staring at him with an expression so gentle and so tender that he was captivated. _Am I dreaming? _He wondered. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Alfred was already standing in front of Arthur by now.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

"Arthur, can I have this dance?" Alfred took a bow clumsily.

Arthur was still staring at him. _So much for avoiding him. _He thought. Arthur pinched his own cheeks and felt a slight pain. _This is not a dream._

"Arthur, I am sorry for hurting you before. Will you give me another chance? Please?" Alfred said softly as he held a hand toward Arthur.

"Do it!" "Dance with him!" People around him were chanting.

Arthur's face flushed with embarrassment. He noticed that Alfred's hand shook a little as he took his hand. _Gosh, he must be feeling so nervous now. And in front of the entire school body!_

The song, _Fall for You_ was repeated again. Alfred put his other arm around Arthur's waist and they began to slow dance to the song.

"Are you sure? Is this really what you want?"

"I was an idiot. I was too afraid to admit that I had fallen for you. I knew you wouldn't believe me even if I tried to tell you. I knew I screwed up. I thought if I announced it in front of everybody…" his voice trailed off.

"You.. you git! How can you be so sure I would accept you," Arthur huff.

"'Course I do! How could you resist my charm!" Alfred winked with confidence.

And with that, Arthur melted, literally. "You are impossible!" He gave Alfred a little shoved on the chest and looked sideway.

"You _will _give me another chance, right?" Alfred asked as he put a finger under Arthur's chin and forced Arthur to look at him in the eyes.

Arthur gave a tiny nodded and Alfred cheered loudly. There were thunderous sounds of clapping around them and that was when Arthur realized that everyone was looking and listening to them the whole time.

"I love you," Alfred confessed, holding both Arthur's hand and kissing his knuckles tenderly.

"Me… me too," Arthur mumbled, his face turning as red as his ears. Then he broke into a joyful smile. His heart soaring with happiness.

Alfred gave Arthur a long lingering kiss before embracing him again, swaying to the music. Alfred was humming the song in Arthur's ear.

_Because a __guy__ like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

~End~

* * *

><p>Note: link to the song will be on my profile as well as the picture of costumes worn by Alfred and Arthur in the last scene. :D<p> 


End file.
